


Our Private Island

by TerriGriffith



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerriGriffith/pseuds/TerriGriffith
Summary: Ruby and Christina escape the demands of Chicago.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Our Private Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Days of Freedom. I chose to keep that as a four chapter story, because it was semi cannon.
> 
> This is kinda written in vignettes, so I hope if flows. It was also supposed to be ready for New Years.

“Christina, stop squirming and hold still.” For the past five minutes, Ruby has played an unsuccessful game of, “paint the toes.” What was supposed to be a romantic relationship building gesture, had turned into mission impossible because Christina had the nerve to be ridiculously ticklish.

The first time Christina had quickly moved her foot out of Ruby’s grasp, while stifling a sound that fell somewhere between a giggle and shriek, had caused confusion in Ruby.

The second time Christina snatched her foot back, her head buried in a pillow to muffle her laugh, left Ruby in disbelief.

The third time Christina attempted to move her foot to safety was met with resistance. Ruby kept a firm grip and refused to allow Christina to escape. She gently massaged her arch and Christina’s toes curled as her hands flew to cover her mouth.

“I didn’t take you for the ticklish type,” Ruby says her eyes dancing with merriment.

“I’m full of surprises, Ruby.” Christina can tell by the look in Ruby’s eyes that she plans on using this newfound information to her advantage later.

“No offense, but after a week of the great outdoors your toes need help. I think I have a solution to your problem.” Ruby takes Christina’s foot and places it between her breasts. As usual, Ruby was right, as the sensation coursing through her body is far removed from laughter.

“Better,” she asks as she applies polish to Christina’s big toe. “Mmm hmm,” is all a lip biting Christina can manage. She knows that her opinion on the sexiest thing Ruby’s ever done changes every week, but she’s positive the current picture of her foot between Ruby’s breasts as she tenderly paints her toes will be the permanent winner. As Ruby goes to switch feet, she looks to Christina for a sign of resistance. Her only answer is a sly smile, followed by her tongue slipping out in anticipation.

Much too soon, Ruby pronounces the task completed and Christina’s feet are once again hers.

“Thank you.”

“Just returning the favor, although I didn’t require special accommodations.”

“It won’t be the same, but I am more than willing to perform the same service for you.”

“You already painted my toes.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.”

“Christina, it’s only been 40 minutes. A girl needs her rest. And food. Did the boat come today? I need the pecans for my pie.”

“Yes, it came this morning while you were sleeping.”

“I don’t see the point of waking up early on vacation. Besides, we’re the only people here.”

Ruby loved her sister and the new life growing inside of her, but she was more than tired of the constant arguments and drama that encompassed their relationship. In order for Christina to keep her promise to replace the Mark of Cain, Ruby had to devise a ridiculous ruse in front of the travel agency involving her Mercedes and Christina in a wig. One would think that Leti would be happy that the protection mark was back. Ruby didn’t know, because even after Leti realized it was back, all that could be heard were her curses, both profane and those directed towards Christina.

Christina had reached out to Atticus, to assure him that any plans she may have had for sacrificing him had been extinguished. He answered with complaints about his birthright and destiny being kept from him. Christina offered him part of the Braithwhite estate, but he didn’t appear to be interested in money. Perhaps his mind would change after the baby was born.

It was on that backdrop, that Ruby asked Christina if she wouldn’t mind a change of scenery.

“You want to move? I thought Chicago was your home.”

“It is, but I need a break Christina. Not permanently, just for a while. I want to be somewhere where no one knows me and most importantly, doesn’t want anything from me.”

“I have a private island in Michigan,”

“Of course, you do.”

“However, when I say private, I mean it would just be the two of us. Are you comfortable with that, only having me to talk to for days on end?”

Ruby pulled Christina close, “I think I can handle it.”

Despite Ruby’s desire to leave right away, Christina had to arrange for the property to be opened and cleaned. Years had passed since someone had visited and Christina doubted that either she or Ruby were made for true rustic living. She made sure that the newest range and icebox where installed and after a conversation with Ruby, “have you ever used an outside toilet, Christina? I have and I guarantee that you won’t like it” had indoor plumbing installed. Even though she had offered extra pay, the plumbing still took to two weeks to complete. Christina kept the antenna she had installed a secret, as she knew that Ruby would endlessly tease about her love of television.

Three weeks after Ruby first asked, they were on the road to Michigan. Rebecca and Jebediah would take care of the house (and William) while they were gone. Although she trusted them both, she made sure to either lock up or take with her all the magic journals. One could never be too safe.

They hit the road early on a clear Thursday morning, with a glamour around the silver Chevy pickup that Christina had purchased. They might have had magic and a fuck you attitude on their side, but there was no need to borrow trouble, as Ruby snuggled her head against Christina as they traveled. They used George’s Travel Book to determine when and where to stop for gas and use the facilities. Christina had no issue in subduing anyone who threatened her or Ruby, put it really wouldn’t do to have a line of blinded people leading to their cabin, particularly as part of the trip would cover the same road as their last adventure.

Radio reception was sketchy at best once they reached South Bend, which resulted in Christina turning off the radio and asking Ruby to sing for her.

“What do you want to hear?” Ruby asked as she fed Christina a piece of donut. She wanted Christina to keep both hands on the wheel as the road looked tricky.

Christina sighs and chews. “I want you,…. one second I have a bit more donut to finish, I want you to sing whatever you feel like singing.” And thus, the soundtrack from Ruby’s Hit Parade filled the air as they completed their trip.

Christina had arranged for most of their items to be delivered before they arrived, as everything had to be delivered by boat. It was much easier to pay someone else to do it, rather than to feel Ruby’s eyes continuously look around the boat as it bobbed in the water towards the island. It was clear that any extra trips to the shore would be handled by Christina alone. 

Somehow, the first thing that Ruby saw once they landed was the antenna. She didn’t say a word, instead looked at Christina, with a raised eyebrow and shook her head.

“What? Is something wrong?”

“No, I guess someone really didn’t want to miss The Guiding Light.”

Ruby entered the cabin to discover that Christina had bought out the entire Abercrombie and Fitch catalogue in doubles. There were blankets, gloves, shooting rifles, swimming flippers (who was going swimming now?), rubber boots, dungarees, and flannel. So much flannel, that seemed to match. Who knew that Christina was into matching outfits? Somehow a fire had already been set, so the front room was warm when they entered. The moose head above the fireplace wasn’t her style, but she would pretend that its eyes weren’t following her around the room.

“What do you think? Can you spend a month or more with me here?” Christina has secretly feared that Ruby would hate the rustic (not really) cabin that was surrounded by woods. What if this was too far away? What if she grew tired of Christina, who knew that she could be a bit much on a good day. Ruby interrupted her inner questions with kiss. “It’s perfect, baby. Perfect for us.”

They quickly settled into a routine. Christina would wake with the sunrise, while Ruby clutched the covers closer and settled deeper into sleep. The other bedroom had become Christina’s office, which she offered to share with Ruby, but she declined as “she didn’t have any business to take care of.” They continued their daily magic lessons, the outdoors providing a natural classroom. Despite the coldness that settled across the land, Ruby had learned to raise buds from the ground and reanimate flowers that had dried on bushes. Christina had offered to teach her to raise a dead bird, but Ruby thought it was creepy and declined. 

“You liked the butterflies.” 

“Like isn’t the word I would use for your butterfly trick.”

Christina’s tongue in her ear convinces her that she loves the butterfly trick.

Christmas Eve arrived quietly, its only sign a live tree that sits to the side of the fireplace.

“I can’t believe you forgot ornaments. We have ten fishing poles and no ornaments for the tree.”

“Ruby, I haven’t observed Christmas, since my mother died. It’s not something I consider.”

“Christina, forgive me. I’ve got some nerve complaining about silly ornaments for a tree, with all you’ve given me.”

“I accept your apology Ruby, but don’t ever apologize for wanting more. Perhaps I can have someone bring ornaments over tomorrow.”

“Don’t. There’s popcorn and fabric. I’ll make it work. Our tree will ignore the rules, just like us.”

Christina woke Ruby on Christmas morning while it was still dark. 

“This had better be good, Braithwhite.” 

Christina led Ruby to the door, “surprise.” 

Ruby felt her eyes begin to water as she looked upon the lit forest that surrounded them. “What did you do,” Ruby asks Christina with a look of wonder. 

“I know that you said that you were fine with no ornaments, but I wanted you to have lights. It’s a new spell, I didn’t want to try it inside….” 

“Have I told you I love?” Ruby asks. 

“Yes, but I never get tired of hearing the words spill from your mouth.” 

“Let me show you,” Ruby says as she pulls Christina towards her.

Four hours after Ruby had showed her love to Christina multiple times, found Ruby cooking and Christina staring. 

“Don’t you have something to do, I’m not used to anyone staring at me while I’m trying to cook.” 

“No, I’ve cleared my schedule for the day. The only magic I’m studying for the remainder of the day, is you.”

Ruby rolls her eyes, somehow her sorceress has become corny. It’s adorable. She doesn’t want to know how much it cost Christina to have a fresh chicken, beans and eggs deliver yesterday, but she’s grateful to be able to have a traditional Christmas dinner her way. 

“Is there anything I can help with?” Christina’s trying really hard to stay away from the pecan pie that Ruby made yesterday.

“You can peel the eggs. And stay away from the pie.”

Twenty minutes later, there were lots of curse words and three mangled eggs. Christina couldn’t believe that peeling the shell from an egg would be so difficult. None had survived her attention intact. She felt Ruby wrap her arms around her from behind. “My poor baby. We’re going to have to match cooking lessons for my magic lessons.” Christina’s disgust is lessoned by the kisses that Ruby presses to her neck.

“I don’t think I can move,” Christina says as she falls to the sofa.

“So, the food was good?” Ruby sits on the sofa, briefly lifting Christina’s head as she settles her lap beneath. Christina considers this to be the best pillow ever.

“The best. And I now know the difference between dressing and stuffing.”

“And?”

“I never want stuffing again.” Christina adorningly looks at up Ruby, who is stroking her hair and face. “Thank you, Ruby.” 

“I haven’t given you your gift yet.” 

“You here with me, anywhere with me, is the best gift I could ever ask for. Everything else is a ridiculous bonus.” 

Ruby doesn’t have any words, instead she places a light kiss on Christina’s lips and continues her stroking. She wasn’t surprised to find that Christina has fallen asleep a few minutes later. 

Christina awoke to the sound of guitar strings.

“Hey.”

“Hey, did you enjoy your nap?”

“I did. What happened to your clothes?”

“I fought off a bear while you were asleep. Only left me in this slip. It was terrifying.”

“Was it?”

“Very. Now, hush. I’m trying to give you your Christmas present.”

“I don't want you to be no slave  
I don't want you to work all day  
I want you to be true  
I just want to make love to you

I don't want you to wash my clothes  
I don't want you to keep my home  
I don't want your money too  
I just want to make love to you

Well I can see by the way that you switch and walk  
And I can tell by the way that you baby talk  
And I know by the way that you treat your girl  
That I could give you all the loving in the whole wide world

I don't want you to bake my bread  
I don't want you to make my bed  
I don't want you cause I'm sad and blue  
I just want to make love to you.”

Ruby looks at Christina expectantly. 

“You changed a few of the words.”

“I helped Willie write it, so I felt like I had the right.” 

“I like your version much better.”

“Really?”

“Really. Muddy Waters ain’t got nothing on you, baby.”

Christina and Ruby both know that Christina sounds ridiculous saying the words, but her attempts at being hip are so adorable that Ruby can’t help but encourage her.

Christina walks over to give Ruby and kiss and retrieves her gift from a desk drawer. She hands an envelope over to Ruby. “I hope you like it.”

Ruby wanders what Christina has given her this time. She’s already given her a house, car, and money. What was left? She opened the envelope to find a receipt and thank you note in her name.

“You gave the NAACP ten thousand dollars in my name?”

“Yes. I’ve been trying to listen Ruby, trying to learn. I’ve spent my entire adult life, only worried about myself. About what I want. I have you now… we have each other and I know I must concern myself with that which concerns you. And your people concern you, Ruby. Despite my poor influence, you aren’t content to live in our cocoon. I’m never going to be perfect on race relations, I’m too selfish and I don’t like people enough to be. But I will always support you and do whatever I can to make life better.”

“Even for Montrose?”

“Even for Montrose, as long as he remains respectful towards you.”

The rest of the week passed lazily. Christina continued to use outdoors to practice new spells. Most worked, except for the two that would have undoubtably burned down the cabin if she had tried them indoors. Performing her partially written song for Christina, had awakened something in Ruby and she spent the week writing songs, something she hadn’t done in over a year. Not since Willie had asked for her help with a few lyrics, which she later heard coming from Muddy’s mouth. She hadn’t heard a peep from Willie since then.

By mid-week Christina insisted on trying to teach Ruby how to fish. 

“Isn’t it too cold to fish from the dock?”

“I might have done something to encourage the fish to come closer.”

“That’s cheating, Christina.”

“I didn’t include a catching aspect for the spell, I simply created a warm channel and pool to get them here for a few hours.”

“I’m surprised that your father allowed you to fish. I thought it would be below your station.”

“Father had specific thoughts on man being able to feed himself in the wild. He never got a son, so I received the lesson. As if he would ever find himself without a servant.”

They stand silently on the dock. The ability to allow each other the space for quiet is one of the strongest things about their relationship. Both understand that sometimes, not saying anything is the most loving thing you can do for someone.

Ruby feels a tug on her line.

“Christina, I think I have something.”

“Reel it in!”

“I’m trying, I don’t know exactly what to do.”

Christina lays down her pole and goes over to help Ruby reel in the catch. Together they pull and finally the perch reveals itself. Christina pulls it in and presents it to Ruby, who looks down at the flopping creature.

“Do you know how to clean a fish Christina?”

“Of course, it was part of the self-sufficiency lesson.”

“Do you want to clean a fish tonight?”

Christina looks at Ruby and then the fish. They unhook it and throw it back into the lake.

Ruby has never been so relaxed in her life, which is why she is surprised to find that New Year’s Eve has arrived. Usually, she spends the night trying to keep some man’s hands from crawling up her skirt. If he wasn’t too bad, he might get lucky for the night. And the night was all he would get because daybreak would find him on the other side of the door.

This year was different, though. This year found her in love with someone who planned on reshaping the world for her. Who encouraged her, spoiled her, challenged her. Someone who was a woman. A white woman. Who would have thought? At the moment, the woman was leading her into the forest while both were only wearing robes and boots and carrying towels.

“Christina, this better be good. Why are we damn near naked in the woods at 11 p.m.?”

“Trust me Ruby.”

“I’ve done nothing but trust you.”

“Have I ever made you regret doing so?”

Ruby holds tighter to Christina’s hand as they go further into the trees. She suddenly hears the light sound of water. An earthen pool appears before them, its steam clouding the night sky. Candles surround the pool accompanied by two bottles of champaign in ice buckets and a portable turntable.

“I don’t know if your New Year’s Eve is usually spent like mine, a crowded room of pawing insincere men shouting to be heard over the music you’d much prefer to hear. I’ve got music and I promise not to shout over it, so will you be my date tonight?”

Ruby answers by stripping out of her robe and boots and settling into the water. Christina turns on the music and settles in across from Ruby.

“This is nice, the candles, the stars above. You.”

Christina pours glasses for each of them and hands one to Ruby.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I’m glad you let me paint your toes. I don’t know if I could have sat in here with those feet.”

Christina splashes Ruby with water to protest her comments. “You’re not being nice, Ruby.”

“I thought you like it when I’m naughty?” Christina lifts an eyebrow and tilts her head. “‘Cause I planned on being a great deal naughtier, but if you don’t want me to be….”

Christina finishes her glass and wades over to Ruby. “What do you have in mind?” 

Ruby takes a large sip from her glass and kisses Christina, passing the liquid from her mouth to Christina’s. It feels as if they are breathing for each, as their breasts press together and Christina’s thighs interlock with Ruby’s. She feels Ruby’s fingers searching for her core, teasing her outer lips before her fingers find their way home. Ruby has taken great satisfaction in learning how to extend their lovemaking, but tonight it is clear to Christina that she plans for this to be hard and fast. Which doesn’t bother Christina because, “fuck, Ruby. So fucking good.”

Even after she comes down, Christina remains in Ruby’s arms, as she saddles her lap. They forgo their glasses as Ruby feeds Christina directly from the bottle. The liquid falls out of Christina’s mouth and onto her breasts. Ruby uses her tongue to drink it in, her teeth taking the time to nibble at Christina’s nipples. Christina holds her head back, her face towards the stars and begins tracing a pattern on Ruby’s back.

“Ruby?”

“Yes, baby.” The sound is muffled by Ruby’s ministrations towards Christina.

“I want one final gift.”

“Oh really? What’s that? What do you want from me?” Ruby grabs Christina’s jaw and drags her mouth to her.

Christina breaks the kiss and places her hand on the side of Ruby’s face, “I want you to allow me to give you the Mark of Cain, Ruby.”

Ruby gives Christina a look of disbelief and anger. “Why do you want to ruin this moment by talking about that?” She gently moves Christina off her lap.

“I don’t understand why you won’t allow me to protect you. Why are you willing to protect Letitia and not yourself?”

“Have you heard about the bus boycott down in Montgomery?”

“Yes, that’s why I made the donation. What does it have to do with your protection?”

“All across this country, Negroes are putting themselves at risk to improve their lives, our lives. How is it fair that I, Ruby Baptiste who hasn’t done anything for our progress, be given the ultimate protection? I haven’t earned that Christina. I couldn’t even strike a mark against the color line at Marshall Fields. I was so afraid of being told no, that I had to go in there as a white woman.”

“Ruby, the Mark isn’t about who deserves what, clearly. Otherwise, I wouldn’t have it. Magic isn’t fair and neither is the world, which you know. How about, you allow me to protect to you and you do enough work until you think you deserve it?”

“Why is this so important to you, Christina?”

“The moment I saw you on stage, my heart did the strangest flutter flip flop. Until that moment, I didn’t even know that I had a heart anymore. Everything in me, told me to let you go the next morning, but I couldn’t, so I brought you into my world. Even if I wasn’t being completely honest (Ruby throws her a look), I wanted you to know a part of the real me. I knew that if you could handle, could understand the transformation with Hillary, then there was a chance that you would eventually understand me, the real me. At first, I kept waiting for you to run back to the South Side and never contact me again. But you kept coming back and I started to believe. Started to believe that maybe you felt just a little of what I feel when I look at you. That maybe you saw me as a safe place for your heart. I once said that you were a variable in my life. You’re not a variable Ruby, you and your happiness are my life. I don’t think the world would be safe from me if you’re not in it. That’s why I need for you to accept the Mark of Cain.”

Ruby doesn’t say anything, instead she simply nods. Christina places her hand on Ruby’s back and invokes the spell. Ruby feels a warming sensation as the Mark seers itself into her skin.

“Leti said it burned a lot more.”

“The pain is lessened when I use my hand. Besides, I never want to cause you pain.”

The sit in silence, holding each other’s hands as their fingers lock together.

“Christina, what time is it?”

Christina answers by having fireworks appear over their heads.

“Happy New Year, baby.”

“Happy New Year, Ruby. Have I told you I love you?”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t mind if you showed me right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Willie Dixon wrote, "I Just Want to Make Love to You" on his own, without any help from Ruby. I am not suggesting that the real Willie Dixon borrowed anyone else's lyrics.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Your thoughts are always appreciated.


End file.
